Nowy świat
by Cisowa
Summary: Świat stanął na głowie, czyli o tym co się dzieje kiedy człowiek ma dość nadzoru, mdłej terapeutki i zaczyna żyć we własny sposób.
1. Prolog

Otwierając stronę edycji bloga zawsze zasłaniał widok ekranu ręką. Widok mrugającego w oczekiwaniu kursora irytował go o wiele bardziej niż chciałby przyznać. Zawsze było tak samo. Siadał przed laptopem z kubkiem kawy i jabłkiem, budził komputer, którego na dobrą sprawę nigdy nie wyłączał po czym następowało długie i całkowicie bezmyślne wpatrywanie się w ekran do momentu, w którym odpychana natrętnie myśl o broni spoczywającej w szufladzie nie dawała się zepchnąć na dalszy plan. Wtedy usypiał system i wychodził. Byle dalej od laptopa. Byle dalej od szuflady. Ulice wyglądały w jego oczach zawsze tak samo. Padało, nie padało? Co to było tym razem? Śnieg? Deszcz? Nigdy nie wiedział. Szedł bezmyślnie przed siebie, na wpół jak automat, na wpół jak człowiek otumaniony. Otumaniony przez swoje wewnętrzne demony jak uważała jego terapeutka. Droga była zawsze ta sama. Prosto. Potem kiedy kończyła się droga, w lewo i z powrotem. Nie widział twarzy. Nie widział budynków. Ekran jego świata wypełniały chodnikowe płyty i czubki jego własnych butów. Budził się kiedy stał z powrotem przed drzwiami hotelu. Przemiana jaka dokonywała się wtedy na jego twarzy była zadziwiająca. Zrzucał maskę. Nieruchome do tej pory oczy nabierały wyrazu. Wokół nieruchomych ust pojawiały się drobne zmarszczki kiedy przybierały pozycję jaką większość ludzi opisałaby jako naturalną. Bystry obserwator zauważyłby, że nawet oddycha głębiej i jakby bardziej świadomie. Dopiero tak przygotowany przekraczał próg. Recepcjonistka zawsze witała go z uprzejmym i w pełni profesjonalnym uśmiechem osoby na swoim miejscu, a on zawsze odpowiadał. Miał świadomość, jak to działa. „Mieszkasz tu, płacisz za to więc należy Ci się powitalny uśmiech kiedy wrócisz z codziennego spaceru. Ty odpowiesz mi tym samym, oboje zachowamy schemat klient- pracownik i świat będzie uporządkowany." Ludzie potrzebują stabilizacji, potrzebują czuć się bezpiecznie. Kto jak kto on wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze. Nawet jeżeli z tą wiedzą nie sympatyzował. „Dzisiaj środa" uświadomił sobie wchodząc po schodach. To znaczy, że będzie musiał wykonać wysiłek i wejść w interakcję z Liz. Dzisiaj wypadał dzień terapii. Na spotkaniach zawsze był rozluźniony i pogodny z czego Liz wydawała się bardzo cieszyć. Ostatnio powiedziała wprost, że podoba jej się, że potrafi czuć się przy niej swobodnie. Nie rozumiała tylko jednego. To była kolejna maska.

„Robisz postępy" stwierdziła z uśmiechem pod koniec spotkania. „Wcześniej rozmowa ze mną nie przychodziła Ci tak łatwo".

„Bo musiałem najpierw zrozumieć w jaki sposób myślisz. Teraz kiedy to wiem, łatwiej mówić Ci to co chcesz usłyszeć". To było jedno z tych zdań ułożonych w głowie, które nigdy nie opuszczają ust. W zamian za to co przemilczał powiedział „rzeczywiście łatwo mi się z Tobą rozmawia Liz." Resztę załatwił uśmiech i utrzymywanie kontaktu wzrokowego. W zasadzie nigdy jej nie okłamywał. _Naprawdę_ łatwo było z nią rozmawiać. W zasadzie nigdy nie okłamywał nikogo, mówił prawdę świadomie ubierając ją w słowa, które pasowały do interpretacji danej osoby. Jeżeli ktoś ich okłamywał to oni sami. Gdyby jakikolwiek terapeuta potrafiłby spojrzeć przez ten mur dwuznaczności stwierdziłby z całą pewnością, że dużo ciekawsze od tego co rzeczywiście mówił, jest to co zostawiał dla siebie. Liz jednak była młodą kobietą z misją, chciała wierzyć, że mu pomaga, że ma na niego dobry wpływ. Nie miał serca jej tego odmawiać. Wizyta się skończyła, pożegnali się uprzejmie i umówili na kolejny tydzień. To był jego mały sukces. Wcześniej terapia odbywała się trzy razy w tygodniu. Po miesiącu udało mu się zminimalizować wizyty u Liz do dwóch na tydzień, a całkiem niedawno ustalili, że raz w tygodniu jest całkowicie wystarczający, że robi niesamowite postępy i wkrótce terapia zupełnie nie będzie mu potrzebna. Cudownie. Gdyby równie łatwo dało się przekonywać rodzeństwo… Westchnął głęboko. Przystał na dzwonienie po terapii jedynie dla świętego spokoju, mógł przewidzieć, że to nie będzie takie łatwe. Nie skoro jest „kochanym braciszkiem". No trudno, jeżeli to nie on zadzwoni jako pierwszy będzie jeszcze gorzej… Z głęboką niechęcią wybrał jedyny numer na liście kontaktów.

„Już po. Podobno robię postępy". Nie było sensu silić się na uprzejme powitanie. Głos w słuchawce odpowiedział jedynie lekko wyczuwalną nutką ironii.

„Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Nie mam teraz czasu na dłuższe rozmowy, pamiętaj o piątkowym obiedzie."

Zaklął pod nosem, nie znosił piątkowych obiadów, tak jak nie znosił przypominania o nich każdego tygodnia.

„Pamiętam" odpowiedział krótko.

Głos w słuchawce zawahał się przez chwilę.

„Nie rób nic głupiego do piątku"

Nawet nie próbował ukryć niechęci. „Chrzań się ze swoimi dobrymi radami, nie Ty będziesz mnie pouczać."

Przez pięć sekund trwała cisza, po czym głos oznajmił „ jesteś moim bratem i mam do tego prawo."

No żesz! Chciał odpowiedzieć ale nie zdążył, rozmowa była zakończona. Wpatrywał się tępo w ekran komórki. Co tydzień to samo. Niemal te same słowa, niemal ta sama rozmowa, zawsze w tym samym miejscu kilkaset metrów od Liz. W. Każdy. Cholerny. Tydzień. I mimo wszystko najgorszy w tym wszystkim był nagły strach po rozmowie i poczucie rozpadania się, znikania… To właśnie… Dopiero, po takim czasie… Dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważył skąd się bierze? Olśnienie przyszło nagle. Dlaczego nikt nigdy tego nie zauważył? Podniósł głowę. Nareszcie wiedział czym są jego demony. Ruszył raźnym krokiem do hotelu. Tym razem w pełni świadomie, zauważał ludzi, zauważał budynki. Już się nie bał. I nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał, sam o to zadba. Spakowanie i wymeldowanie się zajęło mu mniej niż pół godziny. Kiedy wychodził nie uśmiechnął się do recepcjonistki. Za drzwiami czekał nowy świat, całkiem nowy. I wołał go. Wciągnął do płuc chłodne październikowe powietrze. Telefon w jego kieszeni przerwał wieczorną ciszę. Spojrzał na niego krótko i wyrzucił do pierwszego napotkanego śmietnika.

„Pieprz się Mycroft. Nie będę tańczył jak mi zagrasz."


	2. Rozdział pierwszy: Olśnienie

Domostwo Holmesów przypominało te wszystkie nawiedzone stare dwory z tanich horrorów, za to w żadnym stopniu nie przypominało miłej przytulnej ostoi . Sherlock nie znosił do niego wracać na rytualne piątkowe obiady. W wieku lat dwudziestu miał już za sobą rzucone studia, odwyk i nieudaną próbę samobójczą." Problem polegał na tym" myślał idąc szybkim krokiem w stronę metra, „że zawsze starałem się wszystkich zadowolić." Rodzinka, nie cofnij, szlachetny ród Holmesów powinien zostać zaopatrzony w kolejnego dobrze wychowanego młodzieńca, który z czasem przejąłby rodzinny interes i podtrzymywał dobre imię familii. „Wychowanie" oznaczało wszelkie możliwe korepetycje, osobistą nianię i wieczorne „audiencje" u ojca. Podczas tych rozmów Sherlock musiał grzecznie i prosto siedzieć w ogromnym fotelu i relacjonować co robił przez cały dzień. Ojciec z poważnym i srogim wyrazem twarzy zadawał pytania a mały chłopiec odpowiadał na nie wyczuwając dystans między nim a człowiekiem naprzeciwko. Być może takie właśnie traktowanie ze strony ojca, nie okrutne ale nie serdeczne sprawiło, że nie odczuwał empatii. Oczywiście była jeszcze matka… Jedyna istota, o której Sherlock mógł z pełną świadomością powiedzieć, że _kocha. _Pani Holmes była kobietą pełną gracji, piękną i życzliwą. Stabilizowała życie w domu i była łącznikiem małego Sherlocka z rzeczywistością. Jednocześnie była bardzo chorowita i praktycznie nie wychodziła z łóżka. Czasem myślał, że stanowiło to dla niej powód do rozpaczy. Wiele razy zdarzało się, że przepraszała go kiedy siadał przy niej, ale nigdy nie tłumaczyła za co przeprasza. Dopiero tego pamiętnego dnia kiedy miał 11 lat i ojciec wyjechał na jakieś ważne negocjacje zdecydowała, że pora porozmawiać z synem. Poprosiła go wtedy żeby zagrał jej coś na skrzypcach, coś prostego bo dopiero niedawno rozpoczął naukę, chociaż już objawiał spory talent. „Sherlock" powiedziała z uśmiechem wyciągając rękę. To był ich stały znak. Chłopiec podchodził wtedy bliżej, brał dłoń matki w swoje małe dłonie i delikatnie całował jej palce. Powodowało to u niej zawsze piękny uśmiech, na który uwielbiał patrzeć. „Przepraszam". Uniósł głowę. Przywykł do tych powtarzanych zawsze jak litania cichych słów, ale dzisiaj było inaczej, dziś te słowa nie zabrzmiały cicho. „Czy to dziś". „Tak". Czekał cierpliwie na rozwiązanie zagadki, na rozwiązanie tajemnicy. Na wyjaśnienie tego _przepraszam_. „Sherlock… Ja nie jestem dobrą matką…"

Zabrakło mu słów. W tym cichym pokoju, w jego strefie bezpieczeństwa, nagle poczuł strach. „Dlaczego tak mówisz"? „

„Bo widzisz mój mały" mówiła patrząc w zamyśleniu w sufit „w rodzinie każdy ma określone obowiązki. Obowiązkiem was dzieci jest uczyć się, dorastać i kiedyś stać się wspaniałymi ludźmi. Obowiązkiem nas rodziców jest zapewnienie wam bezpieczeństwa, edukacji i _miłości_. Wiem, że z dwóch pierwszych się wywiązaliśmy… Właściwie Twój ojciec bo to dzięki niemu możemy sobie pozwolić na taki komfort życia." Westchnęła „widzisz kiedy się pobieraliśmy powiedział mi, że nie jest osobą zdolną do porywczych uczuć. Powiedział mi też, że ceni moje towarzystwo i jeśli ja też cenię sobie jego to obiecuje zapewnić mi dostatnią przyszłość. Wiedzieliśmy oboje czego chcemy i jak będzie wyglądać nasze przyszłe życie. Zgodziłam się bez wahania, uważałam i dalej uważam Twojego ojca za wspaniałego i hojnego człowieka. Za swoją misję uznałam zaś uszczęśliwienie jego i naszych dzieci. Mycroft pamięta czasy kiedy chodziliśmy razem na spacery do lasu… Kiedy urodziłeś się Ty obiecałam sobie, że wasza dwójka będzie spędzać wspaniale dzieciństwo, ale… zachorowałam…" Przez chwilę miała bardzo smutny wyraz twarzy i nic nie mówiła, zaraz jednak podjęła temat. „Właściwie od kiedy pamiętasz leżę w łóżku. Nie byłam w stanie okazać Ci takiej czułości jak wcześniej Twojemu bratu. Wiele razy próbowałam wstać i zwyczajnie zjawić się w pokoju dziecinnym z książką pod pachą i talerzem ciastek w rękach jak każda normalna matka, ale za każdym razem ten pokój więził mnie i nigdy nie byłam dość silna żeby choćby przekroczyć jego próg. Sherlock… dlatego wciąż mówię przepraszam." Teraz patrzyła już na niego, szukała jego oczu, trzymała ciągle małe dłonie. „Wywiązałeś się wspaniale Sherlock" powiedziała z uśmiechem, „zawsze z pełnym oddaniem wykonywałeś swoje obowiązki i jestem z Ciebie niesamowicie dumna."

Siedział tam mały, i zdziwiony i słuchał. Nie do końca rozumiał, nie do końca wiedział co chce mu przekazać matka, ale próbował. Próbował zrozumieć. Ona, która znała go jak nikt, doskonale wiedziała co teraz dzieje się w głowie syna. Nie przestawała się uśmiechać i tłumaczyła dalej. Mówiła o tym czym jest oddanie, zaufanie, życzliwość. „I dotyk Sherlock. Dotyk jest bardzo ważny, wiele mówi o drugiej osobie. Pozwalając komuś na dotyk ofiarowujesz mu dobrowolnie kawałek siebie".

Wyraźnie zadrżał. „To niebezpieczne. Niebezpiecznie tak po prostu dać komuś siebie."

Pani Holmes patrzyła na niego wiedząc o tym o czym on nie wiedział. O tym, że brak dotyku matki miał swoje konsekwencje. Sherlock nie był dotykany. Nigdy. Ani przez ojca, który zapewniał bezpieczeństwo rodzinie, na własny sposób przygotowując synów do przyszłego życia, ani przez matkę, która mimo desperackiej potrzeby nie miała dość sił żeby mu dotyk ofiarować. Inni ludzie się nie liczyli, korepetytorzy, sprzątaczki… Wszyscy oni byli obcy. Zatrudnieni. Nic dziwnego, że 11letni Sherlock Holmes nie rozumiał potrzeby i wagi dotyku. Nic dziwnego, że (widziała to już teraz) będzie dorastał z przeświadczeniem, że fizyczny kontakt nie jest potrzebny.

„Niebezpieczeństwo też może być pociągające Sherlock, czasem warto zrobić coś nielogicznego i zaryzykować. Trzeba tylko pamiętać o jednym."

„O czym"?

„O tym, że ryzyko zawsze jest mniejsze gdy mamy przy sobie kogoś kogo kochamy".

To była ich ostatnia rozmowa. Pani Holmes zmarła tego samego dnia wieczorem. Przeczuwając koniec spokojnie napisała 3 listy. Do męża i dwóch synów. Sherlock nigdy nie dowiedział się co chciała przekazać ojcu i bratu, w swojej kopercie na niewielkiej kartce znalazł tylko trzy słowa.

_Bądź szczęśliwy._  
_Dziękuję._

W ten sposób stracił nie tylko osobę, która wiązała go z rzeczywistością, ale też jedyną, do której czuł uczucia. Jedyna, która wzbudzała uczucia w Sherlocku Holmesie. Jedyna, która potrafiła mu je wytłumaczyć. Lady Holmes.

XXX

„Właściwie to wykazywałem się totalną ignorancją i naiwnością" myślał gorzko jadąc metrem. Po śmierci matki mały Holmes zostawiony sam sobie próbował tłumaczyć świat po swojemu. Wiecznie nieobecny ojciec i brat, który studiował na drugim końcu Anglii nie byli na tyle kompetentni żeby mu w tym pomóc. Sherlock więc eksperymentował chcąc poznać siebie i zrozumieć czym różni się od rówieśników. Holmes współczesny z autoironią wspominał jak próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę przez idealne wyniki w nauce, później przez eksperymenty ze swoim ciałem i świadomością po to żeby dojść do wniosku, że każdy kolejny dzień sprawia mu niemal fizyczny ból, którego nie można niczym pokonać. Ostatecznie wylądował na intensywnej terapii po tym jak pokojówka znalazła go w pokoju z podciętymi żyłami. Miał szczęście, że zapomniała swojej szufelki i wróciła po nią, inaczej nikt by go nie odnalazł na czas i teraz leżałby cichy i sztywny pod grubą warstwą ziemi i nie czułby już nic. Tak mówił Mycroft. Troskę okazując w typowy sobie sposób i osadził go w psychiatryku. W pokoju bez klamek. Po kilku tygodniach miał dość i żałował, że w ogóle próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Ta stagnacja jakiej poddawany był w szpitalu była gorsza niż jego wątpliwa wolność. Nauczył się więc jak rozmawiać z lekarzami, jakie zachowania dają najlepsze rezultaty i po miesiącu więzienia wyszedł. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu senior Holmes rozstał się z życiem w wypadku lotniczym. Tym samym Sherlock przeszedł pod prawną kuratelę brata, będąc na najlepszej drodze do ubezwłasnowolnienia. Widząc zbliżającą się katastrofę rozpoczął rokowania z Mycroftem. Ustalili, że Holmes starszy będzie trzymał nad nim pieczę a Sherlock pójdzie i jak normalny człowiek skończy studia a potem znajdzie pracę i wyjdzie na ludzi. Holmes młodszy obiecywał, przytakiwał i okazywał radosny entuzjazm, po czym zawalał semestr za semestrem, zmieniał kierunki, aż w końcu zrezygnowany i rozczarowany dał sobie spokój ze studiami. Wtedy właśnie wynikła sprawa terapii. „Musisz się leczyć bracie" cichy ton Mycrofta potrafił być przerażający… „Jesteś na etapie powolnej autodestrukcji i bardzo mi się to nie podoba…"

Sherlock powstrzymał słowa cisnące mu się na język i wyraz niechęci na twarzy zastąpił maską uprzejmości.

„Wybacz ale nie mam w najbliższym czasie w planach samobójstwa. Wolę móc podejmować własne decyzje, tym razem racjonalne" powiedział z naciskiem widząc otwierające się już usta brata. „Studia nie spełniały moich wymagań. Przyznaję chemia była ciekawa, na początku. Potem była to już tylko zwykła teoretyczna góra bzdur, kompletnie nieprzydatnych w realnym życiu. Fizyka? Medycyna? To samo. Prawo zaciekawiło mnie na dłużej, ale Mycroft, takich nonsensów jakie napotkałem studiując kodeksy nasłuchałem się ostatni raz w telewizji kiedy mówili o globalnym ociepleniu!"

„Wyrzucili cię z wydziału matematycznego…"

„Tak" potwierdził ponuro „twierdzili, że oszukuję bo podaję wyniki bez obliczeń".

Mycroft jedynie westchnął.

Wysiadł z metra i udał się do szpitala św. Batrłomieja. Terapia… Uznał, że to jedyny sposób na to żeby wielki brat się trochę uspokoił. Nie potrafił znieść ciszy i zimna rodzinnej rezydencji więc oświadczył, że przeprowadza się do Londynu. Mieszkali właściwie na peryferiach miasta ale zanim dostał zezwolenie musiał przeprowadzić długie i męczące negocjacje. Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że Mycroft wynajmie mu hotel (który sam wybrał) blisko terapeutki (którą sam wybrał), a Sherlock będzie się meldował po każdym spotkaniu z Liz i zdawał relację z postępów. Holmes młodszy miał bolesną świadomość, że brat kontynuuje stare „audiencje" u ojca a widmo przymusowych obiadów w „rodzinnej atmosferze" sprawiało, że zbierało mu się na mdłości ale nowy układ stwarzał podstawy do stopniowego usamodzielnienia się.

„Taa akurat, tyle tylko, że jest pan głupi panie Holmes młodszy i założył pan, że brat autentycznie się o pana martwi, cholera jasna". Olśniło go podczas terapii ale była to myśl tak abstrakcyjna, że z początku ją zlekceważył. W końcu jednak zrozumiał_. Mycroft o niego nie dbał_. Obserwował go jako kolejnego potencjalnego świra. Dyskretnie, z ukrycia, zakrywając to braterską troską a on jak ostatni głupek mu uwierzył. Bo podobno w rodzinie należy od siebie dbać. Z dużym opóźnieniem zrozumiał, że tak jak on grał przed bratem miłego i robiącego postępy, tak on grał przed nim miłego i martwiącego się. Jedyna różnica była taka, że Sherlock robił to dla niego…

Teraz kiedy było to dla niego jasne zrozumiał, że nigdy więcej nie będzie już grał. Przed nikim. Usiłował się dopasować do reszty społeczeństwa, zachowywał się tak jak od niego oczekiwano co nie było wielkim wyzwaniem. Wiedział, że jest inny, więc próbował to zmienić. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że będąc fałszywie miłym dla innych w efekcie głęboko unieszczęśliwiał siebie. Mieszanina pogardy, i złości na samego siebie pogłębiała się i sam nie wiedział jak i kiedy nabył broń. Schował ją do szuflady, żeby po prostu była. Świadomość, że jest zaraz pod ręką uspokajała go i to samo w sobie było niepokojące. Świadomość zdrady ze strony najbliższej mu osoby sprawiła, że się zbuntował. Nie zrobił nic za co Mycroft mógłby go znowu zamknąć w psychiatryku ale wiedział, że balansuje na cienkiej linie, i co najlepsze, to uczucie bardzo mu się podobało. Ponieważ odkrył, że tym co kazało mu badać samego siebie i wszystko dookoła, tym co pchnęło go do podcięcia sobie żył, tym co przerażało go po wizytach u Liz i odbierało oddech była _nuda._ Teraz kiedy podjął działanie, kiedy sam decydował co dalej robić ze swoim życiem i miał świadomość tego co go zabija od wewnątrz mógł z nią walczyć. Zamierzał teraz żyć po swojemu, nie schematowo. I było to bardzo odświeżające uczucie.

Kiedy dotarł do szpitala było zdrowo po 21. Miał jednak nadzieję, że osoba, której szuka także tym razem zostanie po godzinach i… miał szczęście. Mike Stamford był w swoim gabinecie sprawdzając jakieś prace studentów. Kiedy zobaczył Sherlocka w drzwiach, z walizką i z dość zdeterminowaną miną po prostu wstał i zrobił im obu herbaty. Poznali się kiedy Holmes studiował jeszcze medycynę zaciekawiła go publikacja Stamforda w dość znanym i cenionym piśmie medycznym więc zaintrygowany skontaktował się z nim przez maila. Konwersacja rozwinęła się na tyle, że Mike zaprosił Sherlocka do szpitala i tam zgłębiali temat. Ich znajomość nigdy nie rozwinęła się w nic większego ale zawsze z zainteresowaniem słuchali wzajemnych wniosków. Poza tym Mike Stamford był jedyną osobą poza Liz, z którą Holmes młodszy utrzymywał w miarę stały kontakt.

„Więc nie masz teraz ani miejsca do spania, ani żadnego wsparcia ze strony rodziny"?

Pili gorącą herbatę, Mike rzucał na Sherlocka okiem jakby… z troską? Nie, przecież nie miał powodów… Raczej z irytacją, że zawraca mu głowę o tej godzinie.

„Mike" westchnął „nie mam wsparcia ze strony rodziny odkąd skończyłem 11 lat. Brat ma w planach ubezwłasnowolnienie mnie."

Stamford wydawał się wstrząśnięty. „Dlaczego"?

„Ponieważ tak byłbym wygodniejszy do opieki".

Od kiedy jego głos nabrał takiej obojętności?

Przez chwilę trwała cisza.

„Co teraz planujesz?"

„Przede wszystkim muszę rozwiązać sprawę z mieszkaniem. Jutro poszukam jakiejś taniej kawalerki. Później wybiorę się do Liz i zakończę terapięw trybie przyspieszonym. Następnie muszę zadbać o zabezpieczenie swojej niezależności finansowej, co oznacza, że będę musiał znaleźć sobie jakąś pracę. Jeżeli tego nie zrobię Mycroft będzie mnie dalej trzymał jak psa na uwięzi."

„Twój brat zdaje się być straszny".

„Bywa".

Znowu cisza, szuranie kubków o blat stołu.

„Sherlock, mieszkam sam w kawalerce… Nic wielkiego, na pewno nie to do czego przywykłeś w swojej rezydencji" nerwowy śmiech „nie masz teraz gdzie się podziać, a ja i tak siedzę wiecznie przy papierach, przyjmij propozycję."

To tyle. Żadnego „zamieszkaj u mnie jeśli chcesz". Sherlock cenił Stamforda. Widział sens rzeczy i umiał rozmawiać z Sherlockiem- Świrem- Holmesem.. Jeden z nielicznych wyjątków.

„Dzięki Mike, doceniam to. Zostanę na dzisiejszą noc i jutrzejszy dzień jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko."

Czy to krótki błysk radości w oczach? Czemu? Przecież to on wyświadcza przysługę… Ludzie są nielogiczni.

„Oczywiście, czuj się jak u siebie, ale nie ma potrzeby żebyś tak się spieszył ze wszystkim, możesz zostać na dłużej".

„Nie" powiedział zdecydowanie Sherlock.

Mike wyczuł drugie dno tego krótkiego nie, dlatego odczekał chwilę zanim zapytał.

„Dlaczego?"

„Ponieważ…" powiedział powoli warząc każde słowo „... muszę zdążyć przed Mycroftem."

Więcej już nie rozmawiali, Sherlock się zamyślił a Mike nie wnikał. Pół godziny później wyszli ze szpitala i ruszyli do Stamfordowego mieszkania.


	3. Rozdział drugi: Gra

**Kolejny rozdział. Historia powoli chyli się ku końcowi, planuję jeszcze dwa rozdziały i bynajmniej nie będę pomijać w nich, tak istotnego elementu fabuły, jak akcja :-)**

**Beta: Marinaa 93 (dziękuję!)**

Było skromnie. Mike był typowym przedstawicielem klasy średniej. Jego kawalerka była właściwie miejscem, do którego przychodził spać, resztę dnia spędzając w szpitalu. Niezależnie od tego co mówił o swoich studentach, lubił swoją pracę, co skutkowało zostawaniem po godzinach. Mimo tego, że bywał w mieszkaniu dość rzadko, miało ono ten indywidualny rys, który odróżniał je od hotelu. Na szafkach stały jakieś przykurzone bibeloty, a biblioteczka wypełniona była po brzegi, głównie książkami z zakresu medycyny. Mała kuchnia, mała łazienka. Wszystko w tym mieszkaniu wydawało się małe. Była to bardzo przyjemna odmiana, od wielkich i pustych sali w rezydencji. Mike rzucał co chwilę niespokojne spojrzenia, ale Sherlock czuł się w tej niewielkiej przestrzeni nadzwyczaj dobrze. Szybko zaaklimatyzował na swoje potrzeby kanapę i mały stolik. Kiedy gospodarz wszedł do pokoju z kolejną porcją herbaty, Sherlock już szalał po sieci, z laptopem na kolanach, kompletnie wyłączony na otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Stamford, który nie miał w nawyku oceniania ludzi, nawet nie mrugnął. Po prostu postawił kubek w zasięgu ręki gościa i poszedł do swojej rzadko używanej sypialni. Sherlock w tym czasie tworzył swoje życie. Nie łudził się nawet przez chwilę, że Mycroft go tu nie znajdzie. Wielki brat widział wszystko. Z pewnością obserwował go przez cały czas, od ich rozmowy, przez wyrzucenie komórki do śmietnika, aż do wizyty w szpitalu. Owszem, udało mu się wyłamać ze schematu, ale nie znaczy to wcale, że pozbył się nadzoru. Gdyby tylko zechciał, brat mógłby go stąd wyciągnąć w niecałe 10 minut. Nie robił tego, bo Sherlock nie dał mu wystarczających podstaw do działania. Nikt nie powiedział, że nie ma prawa odwiedzać znajomych. Wymeldowanie się z hotelu też można jakoś wytłumaczyć. Wiedział, że ma przynajmniej dzień zapasu, po tym czasie Mycroft będzie mógł podjąć jakieś środki zaradcze. Właśnie dlatego siedział teraz z komputerem, organizując, planując i kupując. Co miesiąc, na jego konto bankowe wpływała niewielka sumka. Oczywiście, zgodnie z testamentem świętej pamięci seniora Holmesa, bracia dostali sprawiedliwie po połowie majątku. Holmes młodszy miał jednak do swojej części ograniczone prawa i Mycroft z racji sprawowania nad nim opieki, miał prawo do wydzielania mu małych części jego funduszy. Na tyle dużych, żeby miał iluzję swobody, na tyle małych, żeby nie mógł się usamodzielnić… Przewidywał, że Sherlock wyda wszystko na swoje eksperymenty albo inne głupoty, tymczasem Holmes młodszy od dłuższego czasu realizował plan oszczędnościowy. Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę z faktu, że brat ma ciągły wgląd w jego konto, dlatego zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, podejmował spore kwoty gotówką. Nie wydawał ich jednak, a wpłacał na inne konto. Jedynym powodem, dla którego Mycroft nie wiedział o jego istnieniu był fakt, że zwyczajnie nie wpadł na taki pragmatyzm ze strony „młodszego braciszka". Tym sposobem dysponował całkiem niezłym kapitałem na „tajnym" koncie i mniejszym, pozwalającym pokryć codzienne wydatki na koncie „oficjalnym". Spodziewając się szybkiej blokady, po drodze do mieszkania zajechali do bankomatu. Za jego pomocą, opróżnił tajne konto wypychając kieszenie sporą ilością banknotów. Najważniejsze było skompletowanie jak największej ilości papierów, które potwierdzałyby jego całkowitą poczytalność i umożliwiły start w „normalnym" życiu. Oczywiście, papiery nie były żadnym argumentem przeciwko Mycroftowi, ale chciał mu, choć trochę utrudnić zadanie. Nad ranem był już obeznany w większości kwestii. Pozostała tylko praca. Kiedy Mike wstał rano, Sherlock raczył się w kuchni kawą. Wymienili krótkie powitanie, (ze strony Stamforda dość zaspane) po czym gospodarz zabrał się za robienie śniadania. Gość grzecznie odmówił tłumacząc, że żyje głównie na kofeinie.

„Mike," zagadnął „nie macie chwilowo żadnej pracy w szpitalu?" Pytanie nie było zbyt konkretne ani składne, ale spodziewane.

„Niestety. Wszystko zajęte, przykro mi."

Sherlock ani zaskoczony, ani strapiony kiwnął głową.

„Chociaż w zasadzie.." zaczął zamyślony Mike „wiesz, w zasadzie brakuje nam speców od IT".

Tego dnia, wybrali się do szpitala razem. Sherlock nie próbował udawać, że perspektywa pierwszej pracy specjalnie go ekscytuje. Mike nie próbował poprawiać atmosfery, zwyczajowymi w takich sytuacjach farmazonami. Okazało się, że w Barts chętnie przyjmą nową twarz. Dział IT pełen był młodych mądrali, w koszulach i pod krawatami. Sherlock skrzywił się nieznacznie na widok tych wszystkich sztywniaków, których życie obracało się wokół zer i jedynek.

To był bez wątpienia, najgorszy pierwszy dzień w pracy, w historii szpitala. Po raz pierwszy zdarzyło się, żeby nowo przyjęty pracownik poprawiał kierownika. Pozostali pracownicy, mieli do niego bardzo otwarte nastawienie, dopóki nie otworzył ust. Pod koniec dnia, dowiedział się, że owszem, doceniają jego umiejętności, ale muszą przemyśleć kwestię zatrudnienia, więc oddzwonią. Sherlock poczekał, aż Mike skończy pracę, po czym obaj udali się do mieszkania Stamforda. Mike wracał do siebie, a Sherlock po rzeczy. Żaden nie poruszył tematu pracy.

Mimo zapewnień Stamforda, że „oczywiście, że nie będziesz przeszkadzał", Sherlock wyniósł się z mieszkania niemal natychmiast po powrocie. Lepiej niż Mike zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mieszkanie we dwójkę, choćby tylko dni, nie najlepiej wpłynęłoby na ich przyszłe relacje. Był wdzięczny za okazaną mu pomoc, nie chciał wymagać więcej, niż sam mógłby ofiarować. Dzięki wykonanej, w międzyczasie, rozmowie telefonicznej i dostępowi do sieci, udało mu się umówić na spotkanie w sprawie potencjalnego mieszkania. Stawił się na miejscu pięć minut przed czasem, z nową komórką w kieszeni i walizką przy boku. Właściciel mieszkania, bardzo starał się nie okazać ciekawości, na widok młodego mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej zamierzał wprowadzić się w trybie natychmiastowym. Mieszkanie okazało się szare. To była pierwsza myśl Sherlocka po przekroczeniu progu. Małe, ciasne i szare. Jednocześnie, było małe, ciasne i tanie, co stanowiło wybitnie dobry argument. Zapłacił za trzy miesiące z góry i został sam, w swoich szarych ścianach. Nie przejmował się zawartością walizki, która i tak była niewielka. Nic nie wyciągnął, niczego nie ustawiał. Wyszedł po niedługiej chwili, mając w zamiarach realizację rozmowy z Liz. Znienawidzonym metrem dotarł w okolice gabinetu terapeutki, do celu czekał go jeszcze kilkuminutowy spacer. Ruszył raźno przed siebie, przez dłuższą chwilę udając przekonująco, że nie widzi czarnego BMW jadącego powoli za nim. Najwyraźniej kierowcy znudziła się zabawa, albo zwyczajnie stracił cierpliwość, bo po minucie podjechał i zatrzymał się przy krawężniku. Sherlock nawet nie zwolnił. Szedł twardo przed siebie, sprawiając wrażenie niespecjalnie zainteresowanego czymkolwiek. Auto, niemal od razu ruszyło za nim. Tym razem nie zatrzymało się przy krawężniku, tylko wolno jechało obok niego, a okno pasażera otwarło się ukazując, skrzywioną w grymasie, twarz Mycrofta.

„Sugeruję drogi bracie, żebyś jednak wsiadł, do tego auta."

„Jestem umówiony na spotkanie Mycroft. Przeszkadzasz." Wyrzucił Sherlock przed siebie.

„Mówisz o spotkaniu z terapeutką? Niestety, w wyniku pewnych nieprzewidzianych okoliczności, pani Liz Brealey zmuszona była odwołać wizytę, więc jak widzisz, masz wolną chwilę."

Sherlock westchnął teatralnie i zatrzymał się, równocześnie z autem.

„Po co to wszystko, Mycroft?" Zapytał siedząc już wygodnie we wnętrzu.

Holmes starszy przez chwilę bawił się parasolem (trzyma go nawet w aucie –przemknęło Sherlockowi przez głowę), dopiero po chwili kontynuując rozmowę.

„Podjąłeś pewne… nieoczekiwane kroki".

„Nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji, przewidziałeś taki scenariusz. Mów krótko czego chcesz, nie mam czasu na pogaduszki."

„Widzę" rzucił z krzywym uśmieszkiem, „że w końcu postanowiłeś zrzucić maskę kochanego braciszka".

Cisza jaka zapadła, trwała dobre dwie minuty.

„Od kiedy".

„Zawsze."

I po chwili.

„Dobrze się bawiłeś?"

Mycroft spojrzał na brata z czymś, co przy dobrych chęciach, mogłoby zostać uznane za smutek.

„Sherlock…"

„Daruj sobie wywody. Odpowiedz na pytanie."

„Było miło… mieć Cię takiego, odrobinę dłużej."

Dwóch Holmesów mierzyło się przez chwilę wzrokiem. Auto zatrzymało się, na krótkie polecenie starszego, po czym odjechało, zostawiając Sherlocka przed drzwiami jego nowego mieszkania.

Liz nigdy więcej się do Sherlocka nie odezwała, więc uznał sprawę terapii za zamkniętą. Najwidoczniej Wielki Brat postanowił, że załatwi to za niego. Tygodnie zmieniały się w miesiące, miesiące zmieniły się w rok. Nie potrafił nigdzie zagrzać miejsca, od mieszkania począwszy, na miejscu pracy skończywszy. Właściciel wyrzucił go po opłaconych trzech miesiącach twierdząc, że sąsiedzi skarżą się na głośną muzykę, o późnej porze. Było to, oczywiste pomówienie. Nie posiadał nawet radia, a jedyna muzyka, jaką puszczał z laptopa, grała cicho, tylko dla niego. Nie miał nikogo, z kim mógłby się dzielić, czymś tak pięknym, jak kompozycje Bacha. Jednak sytuacja powtarzała się za każdym razem, realizując ten sam oklepany schemat. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem Mycroft jeszcze nie znudził się, sabotując jego plan usamodzielnienia się. Zwłaszcza, że zapewne nie miał na to, zbyt wiele czasu, między herbatkami u królowej, a konfliktem w Czeczenii. Konsekwentnie szukał kolejnego mieszkania i z ogromnym niesmakiem, kolejnej pracy. Pracował dorywczo w biurach, ale nie wytrzymywał nigdy więcej niż tydzień. Próbował marketingu, logicznie rozumując, że jeśli się postara, jest w stanie przekonać ludzi do wszystkiego. Na początku działało to świetnie, kiedy go zwalniali odkrył, że najpierw należało przekonać ludzi do siebie. Sytuacja stawała się coraz gorsza. Mycroft aktywnie działał na swojej linii, zawsze w cieniu, tak, że nawet, kiedy udało mu się zdobyć jakąś pracę na dłużej, ostatecznie tracił ją, pod byle pretekstem. Sherlock był przez ten rok bombardowany smsami o treści „poddaj się" albo „drzwi rezydencji są otwarte o każdej porze". Nigdy nie odpowiedział, nigdy nie skorzystał. Ile jednak można toczyć nierówną rozgrywkę? Tym razem został bez niczego. Wyrzucono go z mieszkania, za rzekome porwanie kota właścicielki- śmiech na sali! W normalnej sytuacji udowodniłby, że kota owszem widział, ale siedzącego na dachu, a w kontakt ze zwierzętami może wejść jedynie przy okazji sekcji, dziękuję bardzo. Jednak wcześniejsza wiadomość: „łapówka jest najłatwiejszym argumentem", przekonała go o bezcelowości starań. Bez mieszkania. Widoków na pracę żadnych. W ten sposób wylądował na ulicy, z tą samą niewielką walizką co przed rokiem. Telefon dzwonił albo produkował kolejne smsy od Mycrofta, który świętował ostateczne zwycięstwo nad bratem. Podobnie jak on, zdawał sobie sprawę, z tego, że Sherlock nie miał już żadnej opcji. Rezydencja Holmesów, ta sama, od której uciekł rok wcześniej, teraz była jego jedyną alternatywą. Mycroft czekał więc tam, w swoim zwyczajowym garniturze, wiedząc, że jest tym, który triumfuje. Game over. Sherlock wracał do domu.

Pod wieczór, ciszę rezydencji przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Holmes starszy postawił wolno szklankę z brandy i poszedł osobiście otworzyć drzwi. Na progu stało dziecko i trzymało list. Niepokój ogarnął go niemal natychmiast. Chłopak wręczył mu kopertę, po czym po prostu odbiegł. Nie próbował go zatrzymywać. Zamknął drzwi, wrócił do salonu i podniósł szklankę do ust. Upił łyk, potem drugi i dopiero po chwili otworzył kopertę. Zawierała pojedynczą kartkę, pokrytą znajomym pismem.

_Gratulacje z powodu wygranej. Jak rozumiem cieszysz się zwycięstwem w zaciszu rezydencji, zapewne racząc się jakimś drogim alkoholem, podejrzewam, że brandy. Jak widzisz, Twoje metody okazały się być skuteczne. W takiej sytuacji, drogi bracie, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak zrobić Ci na złość i po prostu zniknąć. Dziękuję za naszą małą grę, dostarczyła mi sporo irytacji i rozrywki. Do nie zobaczenia._

_SH_

Znał Londyn całkiem nieźle, wiedział gdzie nikt (włącznie z Mycroftem), go nie znajdzie. Formalnie był teraz bezdomnym, bezrobotnym typem bez przyszłości, prześladowanym przez nadgorliwą, szarą eminencję brytyjskiego rządu. To było game over, dla nich obu. Trzymanie się z daleka od kamer, było w miarę łatwe. Charakterystyczny, tani płaszcz jaki kupił na wyprzedaży w TESCO, zastąpiła brzydka brązowa kurtka, a swoje zwyczajowe, eleganckie spodnie (wyprzedaż w TESCO), zastąpił jeansami. Przy okazji kupił też niebieski szalik, który kompletnie nie pasował do całokształtu (z przeceny), ale chronił przed zimnem. Tak ubrany ani trochę nie przypominał siebie. Było mu za to ciepło, w miarę wygodnie (chociaż czuł się, jakby miał na sobie kostium) i z całą pewnością był trudniej rozpoznawalny. Walizkę z laptopem i cenniejszym dobytkiem zostawił w, zamykanej na klucz, szafce na dworcu. „Sherlock Holmes zginął po raz drugi" myślał z ironią. „Za pierwszym razem umarłem, wtedy, we własnym pokoju. Tym razem umieram na ulicy i muszę przyznać, że wtedy miałem lepszą scenerię."

Mycroft szukał brata, angażując w to wszystkie możliwe organy, jakie mógł zaangażować. Komórkę Sherlocka znalazł w śmietniku, obok jego ostatniego mieszkania. Po kilku tygodniach odnalazł skrytkę na dworcu. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że młodszy Holmes, zapadł się jakby pod ziemię. Nie dawał znaku życia, nikt go nie widział. Jakby wymazał swoją egzystencję. Tygodnie zmieniały się w miesiące, miesiące zmieniły się w trzy lata. Pewnego dnia dostał telefon ze szpitala. Na intensywną terapię trafił pacjent odpowiadający rysopisowi podanemu policji. Mycroft krążył po korytarzach, stukając butami, przemierzając cały czas tą samą drogę, w jedną i w drugą stronę. W końcu dopuszczono go do chorego. Wszedł do sali, spojrzał i nie poznał brata. Bez żadnych wątpliwości, człowiek na szpitalnym łóżku, był Sherlockiem Holmesem. Jednocześnie, był jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem i Mycroft zrozumiał, że tego dnia Sherlock umarł po raz trzeci.

„Przedawkowanie kokainy. Przeżył cudem, niewielu udaje nam się uratować w tym stadium."

„Powikłania?"

„Silne wyniszczenie organizmu. Poza tym może wystąpić psychoza pokokainowa, zaburzenia i zmiany w osobowości, w tym zanik uczuć wyższych, przygnębienie z możliwością prób samobójczych… lista nie kończy się tylko na tym. Możliwe, że nastąpiły już zmiany w mózgu."

Mycroft skrzywił się, próbując znaleźć, jakikolwiek, pozytywny aspekt sytuacji.

„No cóż… właściwie nigdy nie posiadał uczuć wyższych…"

Lekarz uznał tą wypowiedź, za podyktowaną pod wypływem szoku. Być może, nawet miał rację. Prywatna klinika, do której Mycroft przeniósł Sherlocka, była wyposażona w kanapy dla odwiedzających. Usiadł na jednej z nich i próbował się uspokoić. Kiedy uznał, że będzie dostatecznie przekonujący wszedł do sali. Sherlock leżał na łóżku i gapił się w sufit. Przez te trzy lata schudł, włosy sterczały mu niedbale na wszystkie strony, zarost pokrywał większą część jego twarzy, a pod oczami malowały się fioletowe sińce.

„Zwariowałeś już do końca?"

„Miło wiedzieć, że po trzech latach, nic się nie zmieniłeś Mycroft."

Holmes starszy usiadł na krześle obok łóżka, a nieodłączny parasol oparł o ścianę.

„Chciałeś się usamodzielnić. Żyć nareszcie bez mojego nadzoru. Nie sądzisz, że tą sytuacją dałeś mi do ręki doskonały argument?"

„Do ubezwłasnowolnienia i zamknięcia w pokoju bez klamek?"

„Do ubezwłasnowolnienia… owszem."

„Być może."

Mycroft poczuł, że zaraz eksploduje.

„Zrobiłeś, to tylko dlatego żeby mnie pognębić. Gdzie byłeś przez cały ten czas?! Co robiłeś? I przede wszystkim, jak żyłeś, bo sądząc po Twoim wyglądzie, nie przebywałeś w hotelu Russell."

„Przez pierwszy rok żyłem w przytułku. Niestety spalił się w wyniku pożaru. Kolejne dwa lata spędziłem głównie na ulicach i w metrze. Przy okazji, pożar nie był wynikiem rzuconego papierosa, jak to przedstawiła policja, a podpalenia."

Nagle zrobiło się zimno. Starszy brat patrzył na młodszego z niedowierzaniem.

„Aż tak bardzo… mierziła Cię, moja pomoc..?"

„Nigdy jej nie proponowałeś Mycroft."

Wstał i nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć bratu w oczy powiedział: „Kiedy doprowadzą Cię do porządku, możesz zacząć szukać pracy. Tym razem nie będę się wtrącał." Po czym wyszedł.

Sherlock przeniósł spojrzenie z sufitu na drzwi.

„Zawsze lubił dramatyzować" mruknął z niezadowoleniem.


	4. Rozdział trzeci: Sposób

Pobyt w klinice nie był zbyt przyjemny, ani dla Sherlocka, ani dla personelu. Pacjent obrażał, wygrażał, pouczał i ironizował. Po tygodniu wszyscy wiedzieli kto, z kim i dlaczego, a źródłem wszystkich plotek był niesforny pacjent spod jedynki. Mycroft przepraszał i przekupywał. Beształ brata, który nic sobie z tego nie robił, aż w końcu Holmes młodszy został wypuszczony na wolność.

- Jak powiedziałem, masz nieograniczony dostęp do swojego konta i zaczynasz życie na własny sposób. Sherlock… Jaki właściwie jest twój sposób?

* * *

Holmes młodszy zawiązał swój niebieski szalik i rzucił krótkie spojrzenie typu „to nie twoja sprawa". Mycroft nie naciskał. Prawda była taka, że Sherlock sam nie wiedział co mógłby robić. Ostatnie trzy lata były jednym ciągiem zimna, bólu i ucieczki. Dziwnie było znów wrócić do normalności. Postanowił połączyć obie rzeczywistości i zająć się jedynym interesującym wydarzeniem, jakie przychodziło mu na myśl. Schronisko nie spłonęło samo z siebie. Niezależnie od tego co sądziła policja, Sherlock wiedział, że ktoś pomógł pożarowi. Nogi same poniosły go do miejsca, które czasem służyło mu za nocleg. Od pożaru minęło już trochę czasu, więc spodziewał się, że będzie mógł w spokoju obejrzeć przybytek bez gapiów zawracających głowę. Zdziwił się więc widząc dojrzałego mężczyznę grzebiącego w ruinach. Z początku sądził, że to jakiś bezdomny szukający fantów, ale zorientował się, że tamten jest za dobrze ubrany. Bliższy ogląd wykazał, że ubranie to jest skromne, bynajmniej nie z najwyższej półki, ale czyste i schludne. Postawa i klika innych szczegółów pozwoliły Sherlockowi na postawienie diagnozy: inspektor policji. W pierwszej chwili poczuł irytację, ale szybko uznał, że może wyjść z sytuacji z korzyścią dla siebie. Inspektor z pewnością miał informacje z pierwszej ręki i to daleko bardziej rzetelne, niż te, które można było znaleźć w prasie. Ruszył więc niespiesznie w jego stronę. Nieznajomy skończył już widać oględziny bo stał przez chwilę z rękoma w kieszeniach po czym wyraźnie skierował się do odejścia. Zobaczył jednak wysoką postać zbliżającą się ku niemu i gniewnie zmarszczył brwi.

- Cywilom wstęp wzbroniony. Przykro mi, ale ten obiekt znajduje się pod obserwacją Scotland Yardu, proszę odejść.

Sherlock nawet nie zwolnił.

- Ten budynek został podpalony inspektorze. Wierzę, że policja dołoży wszelkich starań w celu schwytania sprawcy, ale jako praworządny obywatel nie mogę zignorować tak poważnej sytuacji. Jeśli mogę w jakikolwiek sposób przydać się w śledztwie proszę śmiało dysponować moją osobą, choć nie sądzę żeby osobnik mojej aparycji mógł się równać z londyńskimi stróżami prawa.

Nieznajomy zamrugał widocznie zbity z tropu. Sherlock był całkiem zadowolony ze swojego małego przedstawienia. Ostatecznie połechtanie ego każdemu się przydaje, a już z całą pewnością słabo opłacanemu inspektorowi policji. W każdym razie najważniejsze są dane, nie sposób ich zdobycia. Być może nawet, dzięki niewinnemu komplementowi ten półgłówek będzie miał lepszy dzień. „Półgłówek" tymczasem skrzywił się nieznacznie.

- Niech pan zachowa te tanie gadki dla frajerów. To miejsce zbrodni, nie teatr, nie potrzebujemy tu błaznów kpiących z policji.

Atmosfera od razu zrobiła się gęstsza. Holmes nie znosił kiedy traktowano go z góry, a inspektor najwyraźniej nie zamierzał łatwo dać za wygraną.

- Zaoferowałem jedynie pomoc inspektorze – powiedział powoli Sherlock.

Policjant prychnął w odpowiedzi – nikt z własnej woli nie pomaga nam w dochodzeniu. Z całą pewnością nie pomoże nam PAN. Co może pan mieć wspólnego ze schroniskiem dla bezdomnych? Ci ludzie żyją w środowisku, które dla ludzi pańskiego pokroju jest nie do wyobrażenia. Proszę odejść zanim ubrudzi pan sobie płaszcz.

Sherlock zamierzał udzielić jakiejś oburzonej, ciętej odpowiedzi, kiedy usłyszał ze zdumieniem jak jego usta, bez udziału głowy, mówią cicho: - Dwa tygodnie temu sam byłem bezdomny inspektorze. Znam to uczucie. I znam to schronisko.

Słowa zostały wypowiedziane i zawisły między dwojgiem mężczyzn. Policjant przez chwilę patrzył na Sherlocka nieruchomo, po czym z całym spokojem powiedział: - dobra, mamy kilku podejrzanych, może któregoś pan rozpozna?

* * *

Sprawę pożaru rozwiązał w godzinę. Wystarczyła do tego zwyczajna analiza miejsca zbrodni i krótka rozmowa z podejrzanymi. Tych ostatnich było trzech: dwóch bezdomnych i emerytowany farmaceuta. Właśnie emeryta Sherlock wskazał jako podpalacza. George Smith był człowiekiem słabej psychiki, ale silnych przekonań. Poświęcił życie wychowaniu córki, jednak los nie był dla niego łaskawy. Elsie została zamordowana w dzielnicy, w której znajdowało się schronisko. Wracała z korepetycji, których udzielała, jednak nigdy nie dotarła do domu. Jej ciało znaleziono nazajutrz, a podejrzenia padły w stronę bezdomnych. Zrozpaczony ojciec, straciwszy jedyną cenną osobę w życiu, wpadł w amok. Nie czekając, postanowił sam wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. A potem trafił na Sherlocka Holmesa.

* * *

- Słowo daję, biedziliśmy się z tym pożarem dwa lata… - Inspektor podpisał jakieś dokumenty i odprawił wszystkich niecierpliwym gestem. Zostali w gabinecie sami. – Kto by podejrzewał biednego staruszka, skoro obok kręciło się tyle podejrzanych typów… O, wybacz.

Sherlock przestał gapić się w sufit.

- Co?

- Co, co?

- Co mam wybaczyć?

- Aaa, to. Przepraszam, nie chciałem sugerować, że ty jesteś podejrzany.

Holmes zamrugał. – Nie?

- Eee, no nie.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Zwykle ludzie to sugerują..?

- Zdarza się.

Inspektor zaśmiał się gardłowo i sięgnął po kawę.

- Szkoda, że nie mamy cię na co dzień.

* * *

Tej nocy Sherlock spał snem sprawiedliwego. Mycroft wynajął mu mieszkanie w dzielnicy Marylebone, jednak jakoś nie mógł się w nim zaaklimatyzować. Mieszkanie było zbyt… mycroftowe. Ciemne meble w kuchni, ciemne meble w pokoju głównym… Sypialnia też posiadała zestaw ciemnych mebli, ale tam akurat Sherlock zbyt często nie zaglądał. Większość dnia spędzał w kuchni lub salonie. Mieszkając samemu nie było sensu udawać się do sypialni, która była wiecznie niedogrzana. Z braku konkretnego zajęcia Holmes postanowił zająć się „badaniami naukowymi". Zakres badań, jak przekonał się szybko Mycroft, obejmował praktycznie każdą dziedzinę życia, na czym cierpiało głównie mieszkanie. Zwykle siedział nad jakimś eksperymentem do późna w nocy, kładł się na kilka godzin i znowu wstawał, brak snu uzupełniając kawą. Jego dieta opierała się głównie na kofeinie i okazyjnie przyrządzanych zupkach chińskich, a nuda, która powoli ale nieubłaganie zaczęła go męczyć sprawiała, że był drażliwy. Czytywał gazety, ale zwykle rzucał okiem na pierwszą stronę, po czym gazeta lądowała nieprzeczytana w śmietniku. Coraz częściej jednak, w nagłówkach, zaczął zauważać niedawno zapoznanego inspektora policji. Greg Lestrade pojawiał się zawsze kiedy w grę wchodziło jakieś poważne i ciekawe przestępstwo. W opinii Sherlocka „ciekawe" przestępstwo oznaczało zwykle wyrafinowane morderstwo. Czytanie o zbrodniach w równym stopniu fascynowało go co irytowało. Jak policja mogła nie widzieć tak oczywistych poszlak? No jak?! Ostatecznie przy przedłużającej się sprawie potrójnego morderstwa, której policja nijak nie mogła rozwiązać, jego cierpliwość się skończyła. Zapakował się do taksówki i kazał wieźć do Scotland Yardu. Tam z pełną premedytacją i pewnością siebie, ruszył zapamiętaną drogą prosto do gabinetu Inspektora. Wrodzona wiedza, że nikt nie zatrzymuje człowieka, który zachowuje się jakby był u siebie pozwoliła mu w spokoju dotrzeć do drzwi, które otworzył nie kłopocząc się pukaniem. Inspektor zamarł w trakcie unoszenia pączka do ust.

- Winny jest syn.

- Eeee… - udzielił inteligentnej odpowiedzi Lestrade.

- Połącz fakty! Robert Harris. Niedawno wrócił ze służbowej podróży do Afryki. Przywiózł ze sobą pamiątkę w postaci mrówek siafu należących do rodziny _Dorylus._ Przestępstwo zaplanował wcześniej. Pamiętasz, że szczęśliwy numer z ostatniego losowania LOTTO padł w Londynie? Pani Harris była w jego posiadaniu, zwierzyła się z tajemnicy tylko mężowi i dzieciom. Robertowi nie spodobał się najwyraźniej pomysł podziału na cztery części. Ma niezdiagnozowaną neurastenię*, co mogło przyczynić się do zbrodni. W dzień zabójstwa wpuścił mrówki do poszewek pościeli, kiedy wieczorem rodzina kładła się spać, mrówki łatwo znalazły wyjście i dotkliwie ich pogryzły. Cała rodzina ma skłonności do alergii, zmasowane ukąszenia wywołały szok anafilaktyczny. Robert był w tym czasie po drugiej stronie miasta czarując młode dziewczyny w klubie Starlove i zapewniając sobie alibi. Rano jedynie usunął owady, stosując standardowe środki owadobójcze, po czym „posprzątał" i zadzwonił na policję zalewając się łzami.

Sherlock umilkł i wziął głęboki wdech, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymuje powietrze.

Lestrade patrzył na niego dokładnie 45 sekund (Sherlock miał ochotę wypomnieć mu jak głupio wygląda z nadgryzionym pączkiem) po czym rzucił krótkie: - lepiej żebyś miał rację – i energicznie wstał, jednocześnie sięgając po kurtkę. Z budynku wybiegli razem. Sprawa została zakończone jeszcze tego samego dnia aresztowaniem Harrisa. Nazajutrz w wiadomościach można było zobaczyć uśmiechniętego inspektora, a nagłówki gazet głosiły chlubne zwycięstwo Scotland Yardu.

* * *

- Mówiłem już, że nie. – Sherlock westchnął zirytowany. – Nie interesuje mnie medialna sława.

- Ale to ty rozwiązałeś tą sprawę!

- I niech to zostanie między nami.

Lestrade wyraźnie czuł się nieswojo w mieszkaniu Sherlocka (co ten doskonale rozumiał, ponieważ podzielał to uczucie) mimo to poświęcił już 10 minut na rozmowę dotyczącą śledztwa. I najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru łatwo odpuścić. Sherlock postanowił odwołać się do wyższego szczebla.

- Chciałbyś żeby twój przełożony dowiedział się, że konsultowałeś przebieg śledztwa z cywilem? Tabloidy nie są dyskretne.

Lestrade otworzył i zamknął usta widocznie przytłoczony słusznością argumentu. Sherlock wykorzystał chwilę ciszy na własne przemyślenia. Coś powiedział… Coś… Tabloidy? Nie, to nie to… Zaraz, jakiego użył słowa?

- Konsultowałeś…- powtórzył powoli. Brzmienie tego słowa było… Właściwe. Na twarz Holmesa powoli wypełzł szeroki uśmiech. Sposób Mycroft? Oto mój sposób!

- Inpektorze.

Lestrade uniósł pytająco brwi. Sądząc po jego minie Sherlock wyglądał jakby właśnie znalazł co najmniej legendarne Eldorado.

- Inspektorze – powtórzył – może zawrzemy pewien układ?

* * *

- Detektyw konsultant.

Mycroft stał w progu opierając się o parasolkę.

- Jeżeli przyszedłeś w jakimś konkretnym celu byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś przeszedł do sedna, zakłócasz moje myśli swoją osobą.

Holmes młodszy siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko starszego. Od rana główkował nad nową sprawą. Lestrade liczył na wyniki i żeby utwierdzić układ w mocy Sherlock musiał się sprawdzić. Złączył palce na wysokości nosa poddając osądowi kolejny wariant. Mycroft wyglądał jakby miał coś do powiedzenia, ale ostatecznie się rozmyślił. Wyszedł z mieszkania bez pożegnania. Sherlock usłyszał jeszcze jak na schodach mruczy „może to jest jakieś wyjście" i już go nie było. Świeżo upieczony detektyw pomyślał przelotnie, że pewien stróż prawa będzie miał dzisiaj niepożądanego gościa.

Ostatecznie współpraca z Lestradem okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Sherlock nie mógł narzekać na nudę. Przestępcy dostarczali mu rozrywki, a jeśli akurat brali wolne, inspektor uprzejmie podrzucał akta starych, niewyjaśnionych spraw. Początkowo nieufny widząc jak znacząco wzrosła skuteczność policji pozwalał Sherlockowi na coraz więcej. Nie darzyli się wzajemną sympatią, ale układ działał. Z pożytkiem dla obywateli Londynu. Tym czego Sherlock nie przewidział, byli klienci indywidualni. Był właśnie w środku rozmowy z czaszką, kiedy ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi. Sherlock westchnął niecierpliwie, ale poszedł otworzyć. Na progu stała starsza kobieta i nerwowo rozglądała się na boki.

- Pan Holmes? Proszę mi wybaczyć to najście, ale potrzebuję pomocy. Byłam na policji, ale powiedzieli, że nie są w stanie mi pomóc i jakiś miły młody człowiek wspomniał o panu, że pan potrafi wszystko rozpracować i… Och, ale ze mnie gapa, o mało nie zapomniałam, przyniosłam panu placek!

* * *

Sherlock nie potrafił później logicznie wytłumaczyć dlaczego wpuścił ją do środka. Jeszcze w progu przedstawiła się jako Pani Hudson, a chwilę później krzątała się po kuchni szykując herbatę. Detektyw został zmuszony do zjedzenia dwóch kawałków placka ze śliwkami i oberwał ścierką, kiedy usiłował cichcem wyrzucić je za kanapę. Powinno to mocno urazić jego męską dumę, ale o dziwo, obecność starszej pani nie była nieprzyjemna. Przez chwilę miał irracjonalne wrażenie, że nieprzyjazne dotąd mieszkanie ożyło… Potrząsnął kudłatą głową. „Nie bądź głupi" beształ się w myślach. Pani Hudson, najpierw upewniła się, że Sherlock zjadł, i ma pod ręką ciepły kubek herbaty i dopiero sama usiadła. Detektyw zarejestrował z ciekawością, że jej ruchy cechuje niewymuszona gracja. „Niania" przemknęło mu przez głowę. Niania tymczasem uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło (co sprawiło, że poczuł się jak małolat) i rozpoczęła swoją opowieść.

- I tak, jak sam widzisz, zostałam bez środków do życia. Mąż zabrał wszystko.

Sherlock, który z początku analizował jedynie sposób wypowiedzi, w miarę jak mówiła angażował się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu zapałał tajonym, ale słusznym gniewem do osobnika jakim był Bernard Hudson. Zwykłe waśnie w małżeństwie go nużyły, ale ten człowiek… Nie znosił idiotów, a ten człowiek najwyraźniej był największym idiotą jaki żył na tej półkuli, skoro nie potrafi docenić takiej kobiety jak Pani Hudson. Jednak to samo w sobie, nie zaważyłoby na jego decyzji. Zrobiła to sama starsza pani swoją bezkompromisową postawą. Sherlock Holmes patrzył z podziwem na niewielką kobietę siedzącą naprzeciwko, która nie cackała się z sadystą, nie wznosiła oczu do nieba i nie pytała o rady. Pani Hudson dokładnie wiedziała czego chce i chciała wyników. Detektyw patrzył i widział. Lata cierpień i zawodów, wyniszczenie i próbę destrukcji tej dzielnej kobiety, która pod dobrotliwym cierpliwym uśmiechem, kryła w sobie tłumioną siłę i odwagę. I była dobra. Była dzielna i dobra. To mu imponowało. I dokładnie to skłoniło go do wzięcia sprawy.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia skontaktował się z Lestradem, zadzwonił do Mycrofta i kupił bilety na Florydę

Opowiadanie powoli zbliża się ku końcowi :) przed nami jeszcze część czwarta, ostatnia.

*Neurastenia- do niedawna uważana za najczęściej spotykaną nerwicę. Przyczynami występowania mogą być długotrwałe stany napięcia, konieczność podejmowania szybkich decyzji, wyczerpanie pracą zawodową, działalnością społeczną czy polityczną, konflikty rodzinne i zawodowe. Dziś często uważa się nerwicę neurasteniczną za postać nerwicy depresyjnej czy lękowej.


End file.
